La noche más larga
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Es la noche más importante de sus vidas, porque al día siguiente se enfrentarán a la prueba más importante de sus vidas, ¿adivinaís que fastidioso digimon no les dejará en paz?... mi continuación de "Diaboromon strikes back"!
1. La noche más larga

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… pero mis cromos de digimon si, que para algo los pagué.**_

_**...  
**_

**LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA**

Las 0:34, esa era la hora que marcaba su dispositivo digital. Lo acababa de mirar con abatimiento, parece como si las horas volasen, porque juraría que tan solo hace un par de minutos que su novia había llegado a casa, dispuesta a realizar el maratón de estudio. Pero no, ya habían pasado más de 4 horas desde que habían improvisado una cena entre biología y filosofía y se habían metido de lleno en las matemáticas. Y es que esta noche sin duda iba a ser muy dura, ya que a las 8:00 de la mañana siguiente, deberían estar en condiciones de realizar el examen que determinará su futuro, el examen de acceso a la Universidad.

Regresaba a su habitación, con una nueva taza de café para él y nueces para su novia, ¿nueces?. Aún no sabía porque, pero Sora le había insistido en que comprase nueces para su maratón de estudio.

Cuando entró, quedó ensimismado mirando a su chica, esa mujer que dentro de nada sería una linda universitaria poco tenía que ver con la niña con la que empezó a salir. La miró hechizado, como estaba tirada bocabajo sobre su cama, con las piernas flexionadas, moviéndolas infantilmente para arriba y para abajo, con su libro debajo de la cabeza, con el bolígrafo pegando sobre el libro, y con la otra mano sujetándose la cabeza. Mientras su cara era un auténtico poema, expresión de pánico, desesperación y mucho sueño.

Inconscientemente Yamato sonrió, tal vez no hubiese desaparecido del todo esa niña con la que empezó a salir, ya que esos gestos de desesperación eran característicos de Sora desde los 3 años.

Cuando Sora se percató de la presencia de su novio levantó la cabeza para verle, Yamato le sonreía tiernamente esperando que ella le respondiese igual, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la mujer le miró con incredulidad.

-¿Se puede saber que haces ahí parado?, ¡Venga!, aún tienes que explicarme esto de las dichosas integrales.- bufó la pelirroja, llevando de nuevo su vista al libro.

Ishida tragó saliva apurado, nunca se imaginó que su paciente y comprensible Sora estuviese tan cardíaca, mandona e irascible antes de este examen. De lo contrario seguro que no le habría propuesto pasar la noche en su casa.

-Toma…- dijo entregando las nueces a su chica, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el colchón, al otro lado de su cuerpo y asomándose al libro por encima de ella.-… a ver… ¿que es lo que te da problema?

Pero al no obtener repuesta Yamato empezó a sudar de nuevo, ¿Qué había hecho ahora mal?. Miró hacia la pelirroja, que mantenía los ojos clavados en él, con una nuez en la mano.

-¿Cómo se supone que la tengo que abrir?.- preguntó desafiante.

-¡El abridor!.- dijo Yamato pegándose en la frente.-… pues no se si tengo en casa.

-Genial.- gruñó la chica arrojando la nuez de nuevo al cuenco.

-Oye ¿para que quieres nueces?, te puedo preparar cualquier otra cosa.- dijo el rubio, tratando de ser amable.

-¡Las nueces son buenas para el cerebro!, cuantas más nueces coma, más posibilidades hay de que apruebe.- gritó la chica, incorporándose un poco, hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas.

Pero esa afirmación, le recordó a Yamato ciertas informaciones nutricionales de algunos frutos secos.

-¿Sabes?.- comenzó con coquetería.- pues dicen que las almendras hacen crecer las tetas.- finalizó clavando la mirada en el pecho de su novia.

-¡Yamato!.- recriminó la chica, llevándose las manos a su delantera.

-Es broma.- continuó el rubio, ya mirando a Sora a los ojos.-… yo estoy muy contento con lo que tengo.

Y antes de terminar, el intrépido rubio ya había llevado una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, y su boca ya besaba con maestría su cuello. A Sora no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y no pudo hacer nada por evitar caer de nuevo sobre la cama con su novio encima de ella.

-¡Yamato!.- llamó la chica empujándolo un poco.

-Oh, venga… un descansito… luego seguimos estudiando te lo prometo.- dijo el rubio con su encantadora sonrisa, entre continuos besos por todo el rostro de la joven.

-Yamato, sabes mejor que yo, que si hacemos ahora esto, no vamos a seguir estudiando.- Sora trató de que el chico entrase en razón, pero el rubio ya había tomado una decisión.

-Bueno, dicen que antes de los exámenes hay que relajarse, ¿no?.- repitió el portador de la amistad, mientras desataba con suavidad el cordoncito que ataba los pantalones del pijama de Sora.

Digamos que la mujer ya se había dado por vencida, y es que aunque Sora fuese una chica integra, responsable, que sabe comportarse en cada momento, las matemáticas le estaban volviendo loca y un segundo más con eso y habría acabado arrojándose por la ventana.

Pero cuando los dos estudiantes se estaban poniendo excesivamente cariñosos y el calor, poco a poco llegaba a sus cuerpos, la oscuridad invadió la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Sora apurada, incorporándose un poco.

-No te preocupes, solo se ha ido la luz… así mejor, más romántico.- explicó el rubio, que por nada del mundo quería que le interrumpiesen con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yama, ve a echarla otra vez.- pidió Sora, a la vez que se sentaba en el borde de la cama y por lo tanto se quitaba a Yamato de encima.

-Oh, venga… ya la pongo luego.- dijo el rubio, mientras continuaba besando el cuello de su novia y trataba de colar sus manos por debajo de su camiseta.

La portadora del amor detuvo las traviesas manos de su novio con determinación, poniéndose así en pie.

-Voy a echarla y cuando vuelva, nos ponemos con historia, ¿has entendido?.- ordenó la chica con autoridad, mientras se reajustaba el pantalón y se acomodaba la ropa.

-Pero…- trató de quejarse el rubio. Estaba más que claro que el apagón le había aguado la oportunidad de "estudiar" a su novia en profundidad.

La chica fue hasta el pasillo de la entrada, eso si, chocándose con todo lo que había por el camino, detestaba que Yamato fuese tan desordenado. Palpando, logró encontrar la caja de fusibles y al abrirla no pudo evitar sonreír. Y es que la palanquita que había que subir estaba señalada con una pegatina fluorescente de Tinky Winky, el telatubbie morado. Yamato era único.

La subió, esperando que se hiciese la luz, pero se extrañó porque no hubo ningún cambio, el apartamento continuó sumido en la oscuridad.

-Que raro.- dijo la pelirroja, mientras la bajaba y la volvía a subir.

Dio un respingo al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que la persona que se había colocado detrás suya y le comía la oreja con intensidad no era otro que su amado novio.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.- susurró la chica, mientras se abrazaba a los brazos de su chico.

-Ven a la habitación, he puesto esas velitas aromáticas que tanto te gustan y un cd de baladas románticas.- susurró el portador de la amistad, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su chica, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

-Espera cariño.- le detuvo Takenouchi apartándose un poco.-… mira que raro, no vuelve la luz.

Yamato apartó por un segundo la cabeza del cuello de su novia, para observar que era lo que indicaba.

-¿Le has dado bien?, es la que indica Tinky Winky, lo puse fluorescente para eso, para saber a cual hay que darle en la oscuridad.

-Si Yamato, se darle a una palanquita.- dijo la pelirroja un tanto molesta por la desconfianza de su chico, mientras subía y bajaba la palanquita una y otra vez.

-Que raro.- dijo Ishida extrañado.- igual es un apagón de todo el bloque, voy a ver si a los vecinos se les ve luz.- continuó dirigiéndose a la puerta.- quédate aquí.

La pelirroja asintió obediente, mientras Yamato, más extrañado por momentos, abría la puerta de la calle, asomándose un poco al descansillo. En efecto, los únicos que se habían quedado sin luz eran ellos, a los vecinos se les veía encendidas las lucecitas de la puerta.

-Que extraño, ¿acaso papa no ha pagado el recibo?.- se preguntó adentrándose de nuevo en casa.

Se puso alerta cuando escuchó extraños ruidos.

-¿Sora?.- llamó dirigiéndose a donde la había dejado.

-¡Yamato!.- pudo escuchar a lo lejos a una agobiada Sora.

-¡Sora!.- gritó cada vez más apurado intentando encontrarla, algo imposible no se veía nada.- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?!, ¡no se te ocurra tocarla!, ¡¡¡SORA!!!

Se adentró a su habitación, juraría que vio como una especie de sombra moviéndose tan rápido que apago todas las velas que había puesto y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, algo le empujo violentamente sacándolo por los aires y empotrándolo contra su escritorio. Cayó, con una pequeña brecha en la cabeza y completamente inconsciente.

…

Eran las 0:34 según indicaba el dispositivo digital de Taichi. Sin duda iba a ser la peor noche de su vida, menos mal que contaba con personas dispuestas a ayudarle.

-Yo te quiero más… no yo… yo… que gracioso… vale… un besito, muak… yo te quiero más… cuelga tú… tú… yo te quiero más…

-¡¡¿Quieres irte a hacer esas cursilerías a tu habitación?!!, ¡aquí hay gente que tiene que estudiar!.- gritó Taichi histérico y es que era difícil concentrarse teniendo a su hermanita adolescente hablando con su recién estrenado novio.

Hikari echó una mirada de reproche a su hermano, encima de que ella había decidido pasar la noche en vela con él, se lo pagaba así.

-Si Takeru, era Taichi que te manda saludos.- habló la castaña.-… vale, hasta mañana, te quiero mucho.- colgó por fin la portadora de la luz.

-Ya era hora, que empalagosos sois.- bufó el moreno, volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia su libro.

-Eres un borde… y no grites tanto que mama y papa están durmiendo.- dijo la pequeña Yagami, mientras se acercaba a su querido hermano.

-Tu también deberías irte a dormir.

-No, yo me quedo aquí.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su hermano por detrás.- te ayudare a estudiar y que seas un universitario.

El moreno sonrió complacido, tal vez su hermana no le podía ayudar explicándole los temarios pero si le ayudaba moralmente y eso era lo más importante.

-Gracias, no se que haría sin ti.- respondió el portador del valor, mientras tomaba tiernamente la mano que su hermana apoyaba en su pecho.-… aunque ¿sabes como me ayudarías?

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó la chica con entusiasmo, a la vez que se volteaba y se sentaba sobre el escritorio para tener a su hermano de frente.

-Comprándome una palmera de chocolate.- dijo babeando.

-Taichi…

-Por favor… estoy hambriento y no quiero comer lo que sobro de la cena de mama.- suplicó el chico poniendo ojitos.

-Esta bien.- accedió la castaña, bajando de su improvisado asiento.- por cierto, Takeru me dijo que Yamato y Sora habían quedado toda la noche para estudiar, ¿Por qué no has ido con ellos?

-Oh hermanita, eres muy joven para entenderlo… pero solo te diré que la última vez que estuve estudiando con ellos se pasaron todo el rato lanzándose miradas lascivas y diciéndome indirectas para que les dejase solos, son unos salidos.- habló el moreno ya en su mundo, mientras se pasaba las manos por la nuca.

-Eh… y que parte se supone que es la que no entiendo…- apuntó la chica desconcertada, ya que su hermano había sido bastante explícito.

Taichi revolvió la cabeza confuso, ¿acaso estaba hablando de estos temas con Hikari? Si era así, el estudiar ya le había hecho perder el norte.

-Nada, vete al 24 horas y cómprame lo que te he dicho y también unos doritos.

-Vale…- accedió la joven.-… aunque creo que tu también deberías buscarte una chica con la que "estudiar".- terminó con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que para nada gusto a Taichi, ¿desde cuando su inocente hermanita sabía sonreír de esa forma?

-¡Lárgate ya!.- dijo molesto, más que por el comentario, por ver que su hermanita ya era prácticamente una mujer.

Para no hacer enfadar más a su hermano, la pequeña Yagami accedió a su petición y se fue en busca de sus refuerzos culinarios para poder seguir aguantando esta dura noche.

…

-Yamato, Yamato…

Yamato abrió los ojos de golpe, todo estaba borroso y le daba vueltas, además que la luz que de nuevo envolvía su apartamento le incomodaba en los ojos. Por inercia, llevo su mano a la cabeza por el dolor que sentía, pero su padre le detuvo.

-Espera hijo, que te termine de curar.- dijo el hombre mientras le desinfectaba la pequeña herida y se la cubría con una tirita.

El rubio se dejo hacer aún en estado de shock, no era consciente de lo que había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era estar con Sora, la luz se fue y Sora…

-¡¡Sora!!.- gritó incorporándose rápidamente.- Sora, papa, ¿Dónde esta Sora?

Hiroaki se encogió de hombros extrañado.

-No lo se hijo, acabo de llegar y te he encontrado tirado en tu habitación, no he visto a Sora por ninguna parte.

Yamato comenzó a ponerse excesivamente nervioso, deambulando de un lado a otro en busca de algo que le dijese que había sido de Sora. Se llevó la mano al digivice, las 0:57, habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que se fue la luz y vio esa extraña sombra en su habitación, ¡su habitación!, hay debía haber algo.

Miró y remiró por todas partes, los libros de Sora seguían abiertos por donde los había dejado, las nueces sin abrir, su neceser y cosas para mañana todo estaba en su sitio, intacto, hasta su digivice. Lo tomó y se lo llevó al pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Quién y por qué se había llevado a Sora? Esto era un infierno, solo el hecho de poder llegar a perderla hacía que se le quitasen las ganas de vivir. Por eso no pensó en eso, debía encontrarla por encima de todo.

En ese momento de angustia, un mensaje llegó a su teléfono móvil y la esperanza volvió a él por pensar que sería de ella. Pero al leerlo la furia le invadió por completo, otra vez él. El mensaje en si era una imagen de Sora, y Yamato sabía perfectamente en que día y momento se hizo. Ya que en la imagen salía la pelirroja, apuntando con su digivice al cielo, y por la ropa y el lugar, Yamato supo que era de cuando derrotaron a Diaboromon por segunda vez, hace ya aproximadamente unos 3 años. Pero lo que le hizo ponerse furioso no fue la foto sino el mensaje que venía, con uno de los característicos relojes de tan fastidioso digimon.

"_Una hora para decirle adiós"_

**01:00:00, 00:59:59, 00:59:58, 00:59:57...**

La cuenta atrás había comenzado.

Yamato apretó los dientes y tuvo ganas de estampar el teléfono contra la pared, pero se detuvo al recibir una llamada.

-Si…

…

0:57, miraba preocupado su dispositivo el moreno. Y es que hacía ya más de 20 minutos que su hermanita había salido a comprarle sus caprichos y puesto que a la vuelta de la esquina había un 24 horas ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por su tardanza. Tal vez no había sido buena idea dejar que Hikari fuese sola a esas horas de la noche, ¿y si le había pasado algo?.

Taichi se llenó de terror pensando eso, nunca se lo perdonaría, como había sido tan imbécil de dejar salir a su hermanita a esas horas con la cantidad de pervertidos y gentuza que hay por la calle. Bueno, tal vez el mayor de los Yagami ya se estaba montando su típico drama para excusar su ultra protección hacia su hermana, pero no podía evitarlo, era su deber, debía protegerla. Con decisión apagó la televisión, con la que llevaba entretenido estos 20 minutos, sobre todo desde un misterioso apagón que duró apenas unos segundos. Iba a salir de casa, pero se detuvo al escuchar un mensaje en su teléfono móvil.

Se le desencajó el rostro al ver el mensaje que vio, y a las 2 segundos ya supo quien era el responsable de eso. Era exactamente igual que el de Ishida, a excepción de que la imagen que salía en este era de Hikari, también de la última batalla contra Diaboromon.

Quedó parado unos segundos sin poder reaccionar, asimilando lo que pasaba. La furia por pensar que le hiciese algo a su hermana fue la primera reacción que tuvo, pero sacando una templanza y frialdad desconocida, supo que si quería salvarla debía hacer las cosas bien. Por eso, sus dedos marcaron el número de la otra persona a la que Diaboromon se la tenía jurada.

-Si…- se oyó al otro lado secamente.

-Yamato, Hikari…

-Sora también…

-¿Es él verdad?

-Seguro…

-En casa de Koushiro, avisa a quien este despierto para que vaya.

Al colgar el teléfono, supo que Yamato no estaba mucho mejor que él, había reconocido un tono de voz en su amigo que hace años que no escuchaba, esta vez Diaboromon había ido demasiado lejos. Pero él solo no podía hacer nada, necesitaban, como siempre en estos casos, el asesoramiento de Koushiro.

Salió de casa sin ni siquiera decir nada a sus padres, no quería preocuparlos y fue directo a casa del pelirrojo, sin duda esta noche iba a ser más larga de lo que había imaginado.

**00:51:32, 00:51:31, 00:51:30.…**

Yamato corría como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo, si le viese su profesor de gimnasia ahora no podría decirle eso de que era un vago que no se esfuerza. Habría dejado atrás al mismísimo correcaminos. Pero cada segundo era crucial, a saber lo que ese maldito virus tenía planeado para su Sora. Al coger la curva de la manzana en la que se encontraba el bloque de edificios de Izumi, Yamato vio que Taichi ya estaba llegando a la puerta. El moreno se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Vamos.- dijo Taichi, claramente cansado mientra veía como Yamato corría los últimos metros que le separaban de él.

-¿Le has llamado?.- preguntó el rubio, jadeando pero sin detenerse, no había tiempo para descansar.

-No tuve tiempo, visita sorpresa.- dijo el moreno comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Pasaron varios segundos tocando el timbre como posesos y aporreando la puerta. No era lo forma más ortodoxa de llamar a una casa a esas horas de la noche, pero no había tiempo para ser educados.

Tras un par de minutos, que se hicieron como horas, la puerta se abrió muy despacio, no del todo, ya que permanecía la cadena echada y los Srs. Izumi se asomaron por una pequeña rendija.

-Necesitamos ver a Koushiro.- dijo Yagami rápidamente.

-Los amigos del niño…- dijo la somnolienta mujer, mientras cerraba la puerta para volverla a abrir sin la cadena.

-Srs. Izumi sentimos esta intromisión…- empezó Taichi educadamente pero Yamato no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo.

-Urgencia digital.- dijo con descaro adentrándose.

-Si claro, esta en su habitación.- índico la señora bostezando, luego volviéndose a su esposo, que estaba un tanto alucinado.- vuelve a la cama anda, yo les haré unos zumos.

Koushiro Izumi solía tener un sueño bastante profundo, por eso no se había enterado de que sus amigos habían asaltado su casa de esta forma. Comenzó a ser consciente cuando la luz de su habitación se encendió, empezó a sentir frío debido a que Taichi le quitó la sabana de encima y escuchó ruidos característicos de su computadora. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que pensó es que estaba soñando, ¿que hacían sino ahí Yamato y Taichi la noche anterior a su gran examen? Poco a poco, fue consciente de que no era un sueño, era verdad, Yamato estaba encendiendo su computadora, Taichi le estaba dando bofetadas en la cara y gritándole al oído y su madre se estaba asomando a la habitación preguntando de que querían el zumo.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa?.- logró decir el pelirrojo, incorporándose un poco.

-Es largo de explicar.- dijo Yamato como un poseso mientras miraba el ordenador.- ¿se puede saber cuanto tarda esta mierda en encenderse?

-¿Qué?.- hablaba el pelirrojo aún en el mundo de los sueños.

-Diaboromon ha vuelto, se ha llevado a Sora y Hikari… tenemos menos de una hora.- dijo el portador del valor, empujando al pelirrojo para que tomase asiento frente a su computadora.

-Vaya, pues no era tan largo de explicar.- dijo Ishida, cruzándose de brazos, mientras daba con el pie en el suelo. Esto de esperar no era su fuerte.

-Diaboromon…- susurró Izumi, tratando de despejarse, mientras tomaba asiento frente a su computadora.- ¿habéis avisado a los demás?

-La mayoría están dormidos y no han hecho ni caso, solo he conseguido hablar con Takeru y Daisuke, vienen ahora para aquí.- explicó el rubio.

-¡¡¿Qué es esto?!!.- gritó Koushiro observando la pantalla de su ordenador y haciendo que sus amigos se pusiesen alerta.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Diaboromon?.- preguntó el moreno con impaciencia.

-¿Eh?.- dijo el pelirrojo confuso.-… no es que no me acordaba que tenía este fondo de pantalla tan horroroso.- explicó el chico con tranquilidad mientras cambiaba el horroroso fondo de lunares que había puesto su madre.

Pero los chicos que tenía al lado no brillaban por su paciencia ni mucho menos.

-¡Escúchame!.- gritó Yamato como un poseso tomando a Izumi de la camisa y levantándolo.- ese cabrón tiene a mi Sora, nos quedan…- miró su digivice con preocupación.- menos de 45 minutos para salvarla, ¡concéntrate de una puta vez!.- terminó soltándolo de nuevo sobre la silla.

-Perdona.- asintió el pelirrojo con cierto temor.- vale… veamos…- dijo sumergiéndose en el mundo en el que entraba cuando tecleaba a toda velocidad.

**00:42:29, 00:42:28, 00:42:27...**

Koushiro no tardó ni dos minutos en hacer un balance de la situación y al parecer Taichi y Yamato no se habían equivocado, Diaboromon ya estaba haciendo de las suyas por la red.

-… de acuerdo.- se dijo, volteándose hacia sus amigos.-… Diaboromon se ha adueñado de la red, creo que tiene a Sora y Hikari prisioneras dentro, y el cronómetro, no es solo referente a las chicas, parece ser que ha programado una reiniciación general de todos los sistemas. Dentro de menos de una hora si no le detenemos, todos los sistemas informáticos quedaran suspendidos y reiniciará su propio sistema en el que él será el dueño de Internet… por supuesto, todos los datos que estén en ese momento serán borrados y eso incluye a Sora y Hikari.

-¿A que estamos esperando?, ¡entremos!.- dijo el moreno con determinación.

-Esta bien, os mandaré a Agumon y Gabumon tan pronto como pueda.- dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a teclear.

-¡Espera!.- alertó el compañero de Gabumon, captando la atención de sus amigos.- ¿y que hay de las sombras?

-¿Sombras?.- preguntó Taichi confuso.

-La sombra que se llevo a Sora y seguramente a Hikari… ¿están vagando por nuestro mundo?, ¿o era el propio Diaboromon?.- preguntó el chico con impaciencia.

-No lo creo, si habría entrado en nuestro mundo habría provocado una descargada eléctrica que habría supuesto un apagón en toda Odaiba.- explicó Izumi.- tal vez sea alguna copia.

-Apagón…- se dijo el rubio pensativo.-… hubo un apagón justo antes de que se llevasen a Sora.

-Es cierto, en mi casa, también sucedió algo extraño, se fue la luz durante unos segundos… luego puse la televisión y todo estaba bien.

-Esta bien… has dicho que Takeru y Daisuke están de camino ¿verdad?.- el rubio asintió expectante.- les diré que se encarguen de esas sombras.

-¿Y como las van a encontrar?.- preguntó Yagami confuso.

-Siguiendo los apagones de la ciudad.- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba su laptop y tecleaba un mapa de Odaiba que indicaba donde se producían descargas eléctricas inexplicables.

-Waa… - apuntó Yagami alucinado. Menos mal que Koushiro estaba del lado de los buenos sino daría bastante miedo.

-No hay tiempo que perder chicos, ¡a Internet!.- gritó apartándose de la silla para dejar espacio a sus amigos.

Un haz de luz les envolvió, transformándolos en datos y transportándolos una vez más al interior de la red.

Hacía 3 años que no se metían por Internet, pero digamos que estas cosas no se olvidaban. Se adentraron por un misterioso túnel y ya flotaban perfectamente por la autopista de la información siguiendo las indicaciones de Koushiro.

-Esta vez se ha pasado.- gruñía el rubio con furia.

-¿Huh?

-Una cosa es mandar fotitos paseando con mi novia y otra muy distinta secuestrarla, lo voy a matar.- advirtió con una mirada de total odio, siguiendo al frente.

-Acabaremos con él para siempre.- dijo el moreno con contundencia.-… por cierto, ¿Cómo llevas el examen?.- preguntó con inocencia.

-Ahora es lo último que tengo en la cabeza.

-Si y yo…- trató de disimular el apurado Yagami.

Aún no sabían donde se tenían que dirigir exactamente, pero se sintieron aliviados cuando se abrieron dos compuertas de la nada y salieron sus inseparables compañeros.

-Taichi.- saludó Agumon colocándose al lado de su amigo.

-Ya estamos aquí, no te preocupes.- dijo también Gabumon haciendo lo propio.

-Me alegro de veros chicos.- saludó el portador del valor con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal lleváis el examen?.- preguntó Agumon con inocencia.

-¡Venga!.- gritó Ishida aumentando la velocidad, en momentos así se sentía como un súper saiyan que podía ir volando a cualquier lado.

**00:36:56, 00:36:55, 00:36:54...**

Llevaban más de cinco minutos vagando por la red, cinco minutos que para ellos habían sido una total perdida de tiempo, no había ni rastro de Diaboromon y Koushiro aún no había dado con su localización exacta. Los que si estaban aprovechando el tiempo eran Takeru y Daisuke, que ya habían recibido las instrucciones de Koushiro y junto con Patamon y V-mon, seguían la pista de esas misteriosas sombras.

Al fin, a Taichi le pareció ver algo y paró en seco, haciendo que Yamato y sus respectivos compañeros parasen con ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Ishida, Taichi no le respondió tenía la mirada fija hacia un lado, Yamato y los digimons miraron hacia donde miraba Yagami y casi no se creen lo que ven.

-¡Sora!.- gritó Yamato con jubilo.

-¡Hikari!.- llamó también el moreno y es que había esperado a que sus amigos las viesen también, para así estar seguro de que no era una alucinación suya.

-Pues vaya, si están perfectamente.- se medio quejó Agumon y es que después de sacarlo de la cama a esas horas, se esperaba un poco más de acción.

Las chicas estaban paradas frente a ellos, Taichi y Yamato fueron hasta ellas, iban a abrazarlas, pero estas empezaron a desplazarse.

-No hay tiempo, vendrá de nuevo.- gritó Sora haciendo un gesto para que sus amigos les siguiesen. Estos no lo dudaron y volaron detrás de ellas.

-Conseguimos escaparnos de donde nos tenía, pero debemos darnos prisa en salir sino queremos desaparecer.- habló Hikari con autoridad.

-Pero no os preocupéis, sabemos donde esta la salida.- le siguió Takenouchi.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos confusos, el comportamiento de ellas era un poco raro. Esperaban un poco más de emoción e ilusión por verles pero también era comprensible, estaban a poco más de media hora de desaparecer, no era momento para celebrar reencuentros.

Con absoluta confianza, las siguieron, pero a los digimons había algo en esas dos chicas que no les gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Tu también lo has notado?.- preguntó Gabumon a su amigo.

-Si, creo que ha sido Taichi, este olor es característico de sus pedos.- dijo Agumon tapándose la nariz, y es que era un poco peligroso ir a la zaga del gran Yagami.

-Me refiero a las chicas, las veo sin vida, diferentes.

Al digimon de la amistad no le dio tiempo a seguir con sus dilemas, ya que todos se detuvieron al entrar en una especie de habitación en la red. La habitación tenía cubierta todas las paredes por códigos informáticos, al más puro estilo Matrix, y en lo alto, presidiendola, se encontraba el cronómetro.

-¿Y la salida?.- preguntó Taichi extrañado, no había salida por ningún lado.

-¡Jamás vais a salir de aquí!.- anunció Hikari con una maquiavélica sonrisa, a la vez que su cuerpo adquiría la forma de Infermon (cuerpo último de Diaboromon).

Los chicos contemplaron con asombro y horror como ocurría lo mismo con la imagen de Sora.

-¡Era una trampa!.- gritó Yamato haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el ataque de uno de esos Infermons.

-Gabumon… _warp shinka_… ¡MetalGarurumon!

-Agumon… _warp shinka_…. ¡WarGreymon!

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

-¡Aliento congelante!

Los dos ataques contrarrestaron con facilidad los ataques de los dos digimons virus. Pero la pelea no había hecho más que empezar y las dos maliciosas copias de Diaboromon no tardaron en duplicarse y digievolucionar al cuerpo mega, es decir al propio Diaboromon.

Taichi y Yamato miraron con preocupación como ahora les rodeaban 4 Diaboromons.

-¡¡No hay tiempo que perder!.- anunció el moreno, apretando el puño para arriba.- ¡¡Omnimon!!

Mientras tanto, Koushiro trataba de seguir la batalla desde su ordenador aunque ahora no era consciente de las dificultades por la que estaban pasando sus amigos, ya que les había perdido la pista al entrar en esa habitación. Estaba extremadamente cifrada y debía hacer uso de sus más altos conocimientos de hacker para poder acceder. Al mismo tiempo, también había enviado a Tentomon a encontrar la guarida del original Diaboromon en la red, y por si esto fuera poco, estaba tratando de utilizar un antivirus que creo en la última batalla contra Diaboromon. Aunque como buen virus, siempre que reaparece, esta algo modificado y por eso no las tenía todas consigo de que funcionase. En teoría, su plan era, encontrar donde se esconde Diaboromon, instalarle a el mismo el virus, esperar que Taichi y Yamato cumplan su misión y encuentren a las chicas. Y dejar que suceda la reprogramación que tenía planeada Diaboromon, porque, si todo salía como él pensaba, gracias al antivirus, la reprogramación solo afectaría a Diaboromon y cualquier elemento extraño, por eso Taichi y Yamato debían darse prisa en sacar a Sora y Hikari de ahí.

Eran demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo y solo una persona y lo peor es que, el cronómetro no paraba ni un solo segundo.

…

-¡Vamos X-vmon que se nos va otra vez!.- gritaba Daisuke, montado en su digimon, mientras perseguía a esa dichosa sombra.

La llevaba persiguiendo por más de 10 minutos por toda Odaiba, y es que no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero lo que si sabía es que nunca es bueno dejar un virus vagando por la ciudad, aunque sea una copia.

-Ya lo tengo… ¡Láser X!.- atacó el digimon, mientras Motomiya se pegaba un guarrazo contra el suelo.- perdona Daisuke.

El ataque al fin impacto contra la escurridiza sombra y le hizo adquirir su verdadero cuerpo, un repelente Kurisarimon (cuerpo campeón de Diaboromon).

-¿Qué mierda es eso?, ¡¡acaba con él!!.- pidió el goggle-boy, incorporándose.

-¡Láser x!

-¡Trituradora de datos!

El digimon virus, lanzó una bola de energía que impactó de lleno contra el digimon de Motomiya, lanzándolo por los aires.

-¡X-vmon!.- gritó el chico al ver a su compañero herido, pero gritó aún más cuando el digimon le tomó del pie con uno de sus alargados brazos.- ¡ayuda!

-¡Daisuke!

X-vmon trató de incorporarse, pero el digimon ya estaba elevando al moreno por los aires, preparándolo para lanzarlo contra un edificio.

-¡Ataque punzante!

Cuando Daisuke ya había decidido cerrar los ojos y rezar, apareció Stingmon, cortando el brazo de Kurisarimon y tomando a Daisuke entre sus brazos.

-¿Estoy vivo?.- preguntó al ser consciente de que no tenía los sesos contra la acera.

-Vi el mensaje de Yamato y Koushiro me indico donde estabas.- anunció Ken, claramente sofocado.

-Gracias amigo.- dijo Motomiya, una vez en el suelo.

-Que, ¿acabamos con él?.- preguntó Stingmon a X-vmon con cierta chulería.

-Lo estoy deseando…

-Stingmon…

-X-Vmon…

_-… Jyoguresu Shinka… _¡¡Paildramon!!

-¡Trituradora de datos!.- atacó el digimon.

-¡¡Desintegrador desesperado!!

Sin mucha dificultad, el todopoderoso ataque del digimon compuesto acabó con la copia de Diaboromon.

-¿Para esto me levantas de la cama?.- preguntó Ken con decepción, por ver lo poco que había durado.

-Díselo a Koushiro.- bufó el chico, tomando su celular.

-¡¿Qué?!.- se oyó al otro lado a un apurado Koushiro.

-Ya hemos acabado con esa sombra, ¿quieres que vaya a ayudar a ese maldito roba-novias llamado Takeru?

Por lo que parece, Daisuke aún no llevaba demasiado bien el recién estrenado noviazgo de Takeru y Hikari.

-No, ven aquí, Takeru ya no esta en Odaiba.- colgó el pelirrojo molesto.

-De nada…- habló Motomiya ya para nadie, más molesto aún.

-Venga, estoy seguro de que algún día valoraran tu trabajo como digielegido.- trató de consolar el peliazul a su amigo.

Mientras Daisuke y Ken derrotaban a esa sombra, Koushiro había hecho un gran descubrimiento, o lo que él creía que era un gran descubrimiento. Había podido por fin entrar a la maldita habitación virtual donde se libraba la gran batalla, que por cierto Omnimon cada vez estaba más cerca de perder, ahora ya se enfrentaba contra 16 Diaboromons y por supuesto se estaba llevando una gran paliza.

Entonces lo descubrió, el reloj tenía un archivo oculto, también bastante encriptado y protegido.

**00:26:42, 00:26:41, 00:26:40...**

Tampoco había tiempo para pensar demasiado, debía jugársela, estaba casi seguro de que hay se encontraba el Diaboromon original, y si lo destruían acabarían con todas sus copias. De todas formas no tenían otra opción, Omnimon cada vez estaba más debilitado y no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, a parte de que tiempo era lo único de lo que no disponían.

-¡Chicos!.- llamó Koushiro, formándose una ventanita con su cara en una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Koushiro por favor, dime que tienes un plan.- pidió Yagami apurado.

-¡Cañón catastrófico!.- atacaron los 16 Diaboromon al mismo tiempo.

Omnimon estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

-¡Omnimon aguanta!

Al presenciar ese momento tan doloroso, Izumi se decidió, no podían esperar más.

-¡El reloj!, mantiene un archivo oculto. ¡Tiene que ser el original!, destruirlo y acabareis con todo.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el rubio.- ¡¿podrás hacerlo Omnimon?!

-Lo intentaré…- asintió el digimon tratando de incorporarse.

Minutos antes, Takeru, a través de Angemon pagaba con un pobre Kurisarimon toda la rabia que sentía por el hecho de que hubiesen secuestrado a su amada.

-¡Mano del destino!.- atacó el digimon sagrado impactando contra su enemigo y haciendo que atravesase el cristal de una tienda de electrodomésticos.

-¡Me vas a decir ya donde están!.- inquirió el rubio, saltando entre los escombros, para adentrarse también en la tienda.

-¡Trituradora de datos!

Angemon esquivó con facilidad el ataque de su adversario y volando hacia él le tomó del cuello empotrándolo contra una pared de televisiones.

-¡Contesta!, ¡donde están!.- exigió el digimon de la esperanza zarandeándolo.

El digimon, llevó sus alargados brazos hacia los ordenadores que tenían delante y empezó a teclear, ante la incomprensión y desconfianza de Takeru y su compañero.

El joven dio un bote cuando vio a su hermano, Taichi y Omnimon rodeados de un montón de Diaboromons.

-¡Hermano!

…

_-¡El reloj!, mantiene un archivo oculto. ¡Tiene que ser el original!, destruirlo y acabareis con todo._

_-De acuerdo.- asintió el rubio.- ¡¿podrás hacerlo Omnimon?!_

_-Lo intentaré…- asintió el digimon tratando de incorporarse._

…

Takaishi observó la escena expectante, viendo como Omnimon se preparaba para hacer un ataque contra el reloj.

-¡Tarde!….- dijo Kurisarimon con burla, justo antes de convertirse en datos.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó el chico confuso, hasta que una terrible idea cruzó su mente.- ¡¡¡el reloj!!!, ¡¡¡están ahí!!!

En esos mismos instantes, una joven recuperaba la consciencia. No sabía donde se encontraba, estaba bastante oscuro, pero pudo ver a la persona que tenía inconsciente a su lado.

-¡Hikari!.- llamó la pelirroja, moviendo un poco a su amiga.

La chica se revolvió y lentamente abrió los ojos empezando a reincorporarse.

-¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-No se… esto debe ser cosa de digimons.- dijo Takenouchi, empezando a caminar por ese oscuro lugar.

Y es que, había una pequeña ventana por la cual asomarse. Con cautela se asomó y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para creerse lo que veía.

En una especie de universo de Matrix, luchaban un montón de Diaboromons contra un Omnimon moribundo y también contra…

-¡¡¡Yamato!!!.- gritó con euforia, pero estaba claro que él no le oía.

Al escuchar a Sora llamar a su novio, Hikari corrió hacia la ventana.

-¡¡Hermano!!.- gritó la castaña. Nada, era imposible que les escuchasen.

Pero la alegría que se habían llevado al ver a sus seres queridos se trasformó en pánico y horror al darse cuenta de que Omnimon preparaba un ataque contra ellas.

-Es extraño, los Diaboromons ahora no le atacan.- reflexionó Yamato tomando una pose pensativa.

-¡Adelante Omnimon!.- Taichi estaba demasiado emocionado como para atender a las reflexiones de su amigo.

**00:25:30, 00:25:29, 00:25:28.…**

-¡Nos va a atacar!.- gritaron las chicas abrazándose y tirándose al suelo.

-¡¡Espada transcendental!!

-¡¡Detente!!

-Pero que…

-Como…

-¡¡¡Angemon!!!

Yamato quedó estático al escuchar a su hermano, giró la cabeza y lo encontró, completamente horrorizado por ver lo que había sucedido. Taichi también se percató de la presencia de Takaishi, pero luego volvió la vista hacia Omnimon, que se había quedado paralizado.

Sora y Hikari, al ser conscientes de que no estaban muertas volvieron a asomarse por la ventanita y se llevaron la mano a la boca de la impresión.

Había sucedido todo muy rápido. Omnimon mantenía atravesado con su espada a Angemon, que se había puesto para proteger el reloj y evitar que ocurriese una catástrofe.

Al ser consciente de lo que pasaba, Omnimon apartó su espada horrorizado y lentamente fue cayendo un ya inconsciente Patamon.

-Lo siento…- susurró el digimon tomando a su valiente amigo en brazos para dárselo después a Takeru.

-Patamon… te pondrás bien…- susurró el chico con ternura, apretándolo contra su pecho.

-Takeru que…- empezó Yamato confuso.

-¿Qué sucede?.- continuó Yagami claramente alterado.

-Las chicas… están en el reloj.- acertó a decir el rubio menor.

La cara de terror de Taichi y Yamato fue un auténtico poema, que rápidamente se desplazaron hacía ahí.

-Mi amor, lo siento, ¿estas bien?… voy a sacarte de ahí.- susurró Yamato con dulzura, mientras Sora no podía contener las lagrimas, por verlo tan cerca y no poder ni hablarle ni tocarle.

-No te preocupes Hikari, todo va estar bien, confía en mi.- dijo el portador del valor con determinación.

-Lo se hermano.- susurró la castaña para ella misma.

Y a otro que casi se le para el corazón fue a Izumi, que había presenciado toda la escena desde su casa. ¡Como había podido ser tan estúpido!, ¡había estado apunto de matar a sus dos amigas!

-Joder…- dijo el pelirrojo tirando la cabeza para atrás, mientras trataba que su respiración volviese a ser humana.

No era nada común que Koushiro dijese tacos, así que os podéis imaginar la presión y el agobio que tenía encima.

Pero volvió la vista a la pantalla cuando escuchó un ruido de mensaje y gruñó de rabia al ver quien se lo enviaba. ¡Armageddemon! (el cuerpo más avanzado de Diaboromon).

-Estuvo cerca, ¿no crees?. Un genio no puede tener estos fallos, aún no estas a mi altura.

No podía perder más el tiempo, tenía que acabar con ese bicho de una vez por todas. Digamos que por primera vez, Koushiro había perdido por completo los nervios y su calma habitual se había transformado en ira por machacar por fin a ese virus. Rastreo de donde venía el mensaje, para encontrar al fin la guarida de Armageddemon en la red. Una vez localizado el lugar, envió a Tentomon para que se cerciorase.

Pero aún tenía varios frentes abiertos, jugársela de nuevo con el antivirus que tenía de la última vez que apareció y lo más urgente ahora, liberar a Sora y Hikari de su prisión cibernética.

Por desgracia el alto al fuego de los Diaboromons ya había finalizado y de nuevo estaban dando una gran paliza a Omnimon, aunque ahora al menos ya tenían salida. La milagrosa entrada que habían hecho Takeru y Angemon había creado una pequeña fisura en esa habitación inexpugnable, pero claro, no podían irse de ahí sin las chicas.

**00:18:45, 00:18:44, 00:18:43...**

-Mierda, mierda…- se quejaba el pelirrojo sintiéndose incapaz de ayudar a sus amigos.

En ese momento Tentomon llegó al lugar donde supuestamente estaba Armageddemon, que no era otro que la página web del Instituto de Odaiba, ¿casualidad? y en esto Koushiro no se equivocó. Se asomó, el digimon estaba estático, parecía que no podía moverse, se encontraba contra una pared con cadenas de datos alrededor suyo. Como si se estuviese alimentando de ellas.

El digimon se iba a ir con discreción, pero entonces Armageddemon sintió su presencia.

-¡Destinity Destroyer!

El ataque impactó contra el pobre Tentomon y al presenciarlo, Koushiro no dudo en hacerle volver.

-Tentomon ¿estas bien?.- preguntó con preocupación, tomandolo entre sus brazos.

-Si, no te preocupes…- dijo el digimon insecto, momentos antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Izumi, llevó con mucho cuidado a su compañero hasta la cama, ya había hecho mucho por hoy. Pero en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Toma cariño de melocotón.- ofreció su madre con amabilidad una bandeja de zumos. Extrañada miró hacia todos los lados.- ¿y tus amigos?… ou pero si esta Tento, cuanto tiempo sin verlo, míralo parece un bebe, como cuando tu eres pequeñito…

-¡Mama!.- cortó el chico apurado.

-Lo siento… perdona.- se excusó la mujer.- a veces olvidó que estas salvando el mundo… ya me voy, pero tomate el zumo.

En cuanto su madre se fue, Koushiro se tomó su zumo y los de todos sus amigos de un trago, aún no sabía porque, pero luchar contra ese digimon le daban ganas de beber zumos.

**00:17:59, 00:17:58, 00:17:57...**

-¿Así que no te puedes mover eh?.- preguntó con burla asomándose al rincón de la red donde Armageddemon recogía datos para reiniciar todos los sistemas por completo.- bien, esperemos que funcione…

Koushiro estaba apunto de instalar su antivirus contra él, pero se detuvo al recibir un nuevo mensaje, este en forma de video llamada.

-¡Koushiro!

-¡Miyako!.- removió la cabeza sorprendido.- como…

-No hay tiempo, acabo de despertarme gracias a las pesadillas nocturnas de mi hermana, se me ha ocurrido leer el correo haber si tenía algún mensajito de buenas noches de Ken y me encuentro con todo este jaleo.

-Pues sabrás que esta es una situación crítica.- cortó el pelirrojo, que sabía que no es demasiado bueno dejar explayarse a su amiga, porque no para nunca.

-Lo se… pero ¿el antivirus que le vas a poner es el que creaste hace 3 años?.- preguntó la chica, que aún estaba abrazada a su osito Fufú, el peluche con el que duerme desde los 2 años.

-No hay tiempo para hacer otro…

-Bueno, en eso… te equivocas.- dijo la pelila con una sonrisa.-… digamos que Ken y yo, teníamos miedo a que este digimon volviese y hemos estado haciendo algunas pruebas, con ayuda de algunas de las mentes más privilegiadas del planeta…

-¿Por qué no contasteis conmigo?.- preguntó el joven molesto.

-Eh… ah… uh…- trató de disimular Inoue y desvió de nuevo el tema.-… el caso que tenemos una expansión de tu antivirus. Si lo pones, habrá más probabilidades de que funcione.

A Koushiro no le hacía demasiada gracia probar cosas que él mismo no ha supervisado pero ahora no había tiempo para ser tiquismiquis.

-Esta bien, pásamelo.

-Bien ahora te lo descargo… tardará un poco…- explicó la chica.

_Descargando archivo 1% completado_

-Tengo tiempo, aún tengo que liberar a las chicas.

-¡Yo me encargo!.- exclamó la joven entusiasmada.- mientras vete instalando el antivirus en Diaboromon… que esta ¿en la página web del insti?.- observó extrañada los datos que manejaba.-… mira a ver si de paso puedes borrar mis notas de lengua, inglés e historia…

-No hay tiempo para bromas.- apuntó el chico mientras preparaba la instalación. Aunque para instalar el antivirus, aun debía esperar a que se descargase la expansión de Miyako.

_Descargando archivo 13% completado_

-¿Estas segura de que sabrás abrir el archivo donde están las chicas?.- preguntó con cierta desconfianza y temor, por pensar que el alumno haya superado al maestro.

-Por supuesto, me paso la vida desencriptando los archivos del ayuntamiento, el gobierno y…- por la expresión de Koushiro, Miyako fue consciente de que había hablado de más.- ¡Nada ilegal!, ¡lo prometo!

**00:15:27, 00:15:26, 00:15:25...**

Ajenos a que tenían una nueva ayuda en el exterior, Taichi y Yamato ya eran ellos los que protegían a los desfallecidos Agumon y Gabumon. Porque aunque Omnimon hubiese aguantado valerosamente, había recibido demasiados golpes y su energía había desaparecido por completo. Era un completo infierno, los Diaboromons parece que no se cansaban nunca, al menos ahora no les atacaban demasiado, se dedicaban a burlarse de ellos y jugar un poco a tirarlos por los aires y demás.

-Mierda esto es inútil.-susurró Yamato abatido.

-Yama… estoy contigo.- susurró también Sora, incapaz de ver el sufrimiento de su novio.

-¡Venga chicos no perdáis la esperanza!.- animó Takeru con su eterno optimismo.

-Eso es, debemos confiar en Koushiro, como siempre hemos hecho.- dijo el moreno, contagiándose del optimismo del rubio.

Pero la que apareció en una pantalla gigante no fue Izumi sino Miyako.

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿como va todo?

-¡Miyako!

-¡Miyako no hay tiempo para los cotilleos!.- dijo Taichi con cierto enfado.- por cierto, bonito osito.

La joven, tiró su peluche para atrás completamente roja.

-Lo siento pero no vengo a veros a vosotros, sino a ellas.

-¡Miyako, estamos aquí!.- llamó Hikari con alegría.- ¿has oído?, ¡nos va a sacar de aquí!.- gritó colgándose de Sora y contagiándole su alegría a esta.

-Esto es pan comido.- decía la chica mientras tecleaba.- ¿no sabes hacerlo mejor Diaboromon?… ¡ya esta!

Como si dijese las palabras mágicas, Sora y Hikari aparecieron en el exterior del reloj, para alegría de los jóvenes que aguardaban impacientes.

-¡Sora!.- gritó Yamato volando hacia ella.

-Mi amor.- le correspondió esta con un efusivo abrazó. Abrazó que Yamato no pudo disfrutar demasiado, ya que aún cargaba con el desfallecido Gabumon.

-Cariño, ¿estas bien?… no sabes el miedo que he pasado… te prometo que nunca más voy a dejar que te lleven de mi lado.- susurró el rubio, un tanto conmovido, mientras juntaba su frente a la de su novia.

-Lo se, no te preocupes.- dijo esta acariciándole el rostro con dulzura. Luego llevó su vista al inconsciente digimon y también le acarició.-… pobrecito… he visto lo mucho que has luchado, gracias… le contaré a Piyomon lo valiente que fuiste.

Por otro lado, Taichi ya había levantado a su hermanita con un solo brazo, puesto que el otro también estaba ocupado por su compañero digimon.

-Que susto me has dado… pero has visto, tu hermano siempre acaba salvándote.- dijo con fanfarronería.

-No esperaba menos de ti, portador del valor.- respondió la joven con diversión.

Y cuando Taichi se cansó de atosigarla, la joven llevó su vista hacia Takeru que aguardaba muy pacientemente su turno. El moreno vio esas miradas acarameladas y supo que ya sobraba.

-Ve, ve…- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como dando su permiso.

La portadora de la luz sonrió y flotó directa a los brazos del joven.

-Takeru, sabía que vendrías.

Estos dos si que se pudieron abrazar mejor, puesto que el pequeño Patamon ocupaba bastante menos en los brazos de su amigo.

-Mi luz, ¿estas bien?…- preguntó este con dulzura.

La respuesta de la castaña fue en forma de beso. Un apasionado beso en los labios. Ante el alucine de Taichi, que quiso hacerse el harakiri ahí mismo, no sin antes haber castrado a Takeru, la sonrisa de Yamato, sintiéndose orgulloso de su hermano, el rostro sonrojado de Sora, y es que era la primera vez que veía a los angelitos besarse y las lagrimas de Miyako. Porque esto si que era amor, pasión y ternura y no lo que pasaba en todos los culebrones juveniles que se grababa.

Al ver la incapacidad de Miyako para hacerles reaccionar, fue Koushiro el que apareció.

-Un momento precioso, pero ¡largaos ya de ahí!.- dijo señalando a la manada de Diaboromons que estaban preparando su ataque.

Los chicos, volaron rápidamente por la salida que habían creado antes Takeru y Patamon, y pudieron por fin abandonar esa habitación trampa. Ahora era el turno de Koushiro, debía sacarlos de la red cuanto antes. Les guió hasta una salida, pero en el último momento fue bloqueada, una a una todas las salidas fueron bloqueadas. Parece que Armageddemon, se adelantaba siempre a Koushiro y cerraba todas las salidas antes de que pudiesen llegar.

**00:11:13, 00:11:12, 00:11:11...**

Pasaron varios minutos recorriendo la red, viendo con desesperación como todas las salidas eran bloqueadas en sus narices. Pero al menos entre tanta desgracia, ocurrió algo que al fin le alegró al pelirrojo.

-¡Hola ya hemos llegado!.- saludó Daisuke, adentrándose en la habitación junto a Ken y sus correspondientes digimons.

El pelirrojo les medio ignoró, porque como había dicho antes, había sucedido por fin una buena noticia y obvio que no era la llegada de Daisuke a su casa.

_Descargando archivo 100% completado… Descarga completa._

-¡Al fin!.- dijo Koushiro mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Ken asomándose a la pantalla, mientras Daisuke y V-mon se dejaban caer sobre la cama.

-¡Eh!.- protestó el pobre Tentomon.

-Lo siento…- dijo V-mon, por el contrario Motomiya solo se hizo un poco a un lado.- ¿puedo meterme ahí también?.- suplicó el digimon azulado.

Al mismo tiempo que V-mon y Daisuke se las apañaban para entrar en la cama ocupada por Tentomon, Koushiro ya estaba de lleno en la instalación del antivirus.

-Esperemos que funcione…

-¡Cuidado se esta moviendo!.- anunció Miyako, al ver como Armageddemon empezaba a moverse.

Tal vez había descubierto el plan de Izumi, pero por suerte, era demasiado tarde para él.

-Oh ni hablar, ¡quieto ahí!.- gritó, pulsando la tecla.

El digimon quedo parado debido a que una ventana se abrió sobre él, había sido demasiado lento.

_Instalación en proceso 1% completado_ _(tiempo estimado 13 minutos)_

-Esperemos que no duré tanto.- apuntó Ken mirando el cronómetro con preocupación.

En ese momento, dentro de la red, los chicos trataban de escapar de los Diaboromons.

-Ahora a la izquierda… y derecha, recto… ¡mierda bloqueada!.- se quejaba Inoue frustrada, había tomado el relevo de Koushiro en guiar a sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos a quedarnos atrapados en Internet para siempre!.- dijo Sora desesperada.

-¡Al menos guíanos a una pagina de chicas ligeritas de ropa!.- pidió Taichi, que si tiene que morir, que muera al lado de datos de tías buenas.

-No te preocupes Sora, no nos vamos a quedar atrapados en Internet, simplemente nuestros datos van a desaparecer y con ellos nosotros.- trató de animar, no sabemos como exactamente, Yamato a su novia.

-Mierda, ¿y para eso me mato a estudiar?.- se quejó de nuevo la pelirroja.-… si lo llegó a saber, no te habría rechazado y ahora estaríamos haciéndolo como salvajes.

-Apúntatelo para la próxima, nunca sabes cuando puedes morir, de modo que nunca rechaces una insinuación sexual de tu novio.- dijo Yamato con una tierna sonrisa, si tenía que desparecer del ciber universo, con quien mejor que con su amada.

Unos metros más atrás Takeru y Hikari hacían lo que parecía sus últimas confesiones.

-Estos tres meses desde que somos novios, han sido los más felices de mi vida.- hablaba el chico tomando dulcemente las manos de su acompañante.

-Los míos también, te amo…

-Yo más…

-Yo…

Taichi puso cara de asco al ver estas escenas tan empalagosas y cursis. Por un lado, Sora y Yamato se tocaban excesivamente y no paraban de hacerse mimos, y por otro Takeru y Hikari hacían competición de a ver quien era más almibarado y le decía al otro más veces seguidas "te amo". No podía soportar más esto, miró arriba, donde estaba el reloj, omnipresente haya donde iban. **00:09:52**.

-Y aún me quedan 9 minutos con estos cuatro, ¿Por qué no nos matas ya y me alivias el sufrimiento?.- suplicó el chico, que estaba a punto de cortarse las venas.

**00:05:52, 00:05:51, 00:05:50...**

_Instalación en proceso 46% completado_ _(tiempo estimado 7 minutos)_

-Venga, venga, venga….- hablaba Izumi dando palmadas reiterativas a su mesa.

-Koushiro, es inútil, Diaboromon esta cerrando todas las salidas.- dijo Miyako apurada.

-No es posible…- un nuevo problema para el genio.

Pero al menos ahora, había dos genios en la habitación.

-Espera, ¿y si les mandamos a algún sitio donde Armageddemon no pueda acceder?, o por lo menos le cueste más llegar hasta él.- indicó Ken pensativo.

-¿Has tenido alguna idea Ken?.- preguntó Wormon, que aguardaba subido a su hombro.

-No se… igual, algo protegido con contraseña o…

-¡Mi cuenta de correo!, ese virus no podrá entrar ahí fácilmente.- exclamó el pelirrojo con alegría.- ¿has oído Miyako?, ¿puedes enviarlos?

-Eso esta hecho.- respondió la joven haciendo el saludo militar con la mano.-… ¡¡Ken un beso por ser tan listo!!

-Eh… ah… otro para ti…- contestó este un tanto sonrojado, aun no estaba acostumbrado a la efusividad de su novia.

**00:02:02, 00:02:01, 00:01:59...**

_Instalación en proceso 79% completado_ _(tiempo estimado 4 minutos)_

La pelilila, había guiado a sus amigos correctamente hasta la terminal del correo de Izumi, parece que al fin lo iban a conseguir, solo les faltaba la contraseña para entrar. Y en ese momento apareció Koushiro para revelarles tan misterioso secreto.

-Chicos escuchad bien… la contraseña es…

La pantalla desapareció de golpe.

-¿Le quiere dar emoción o es que se ha largado?.- preguntó Taichi inocentemente.

-Koushiro, no es momento para bromas.- gritó Sora de los nervios.

-¿Qué mierdas pasa?, ¡que pasa!.- gritaba el chico tecleando a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Ken apurado.

-La conexión, la he perdido… también con Miyako.- explicó mirando de un lado a otro.- mierda… ¡¡¡mierda!!!, ¡¡¡MIERDA!!!

-Jo, lo siento, cuando duermo me salen pedos…- dijo Daisuke, levantándose de la cama al darse por aludido.

-¡¡Cállate!!.- dijeron Koushiro, Ken y Wormon al unísono.

-Estaba tan cerca…- empezó a lloriquear el portador del conocimiento, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

- Pero la instalación continua.- apuntó Ken señalando la ventana que tenía Armageddemon encima.

_Instalación en proceso 87% completado_ _(tiempo estimado 2 minutos)_

-Si funciona y se instala a tiempo, el plan de Armageddemon no funcionará, se reiniciará el sistema, el antivirus eliminara al virus, pero también a todos los datos erróneos y extraños…- explicó el chico con un tono de impotencia.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿a que viene esas caras?, van a eliminar los virus, eso esta bien.- dijo Motomiya, con su característica inocencia.

-Daisuke, Taichi y los demás también serán detectados por el programa como virus y los eliminará.- explicó Ken, dejándose caer abatido.

-¿Cómo?

El goggle-boy miró el reloj, **00:01:23**, faltaba poco más de un minuto para que sus amigos desapareciesen en el ciber universo. No podía permitirlo, debía hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para ayudarles.

-¡Voy a ir a buscarles!.- anunció dándose un golpe en el pecho, con una seriedad y determinación impropia de él.

Esa declaración fue el rayo de esperanza que Koushiro había perdido, pero era peligroso, no podía dejar que Daisuke se expusiese a ese riesgo tan grande.

-Daisuke, no… es peligroso, puedo enviarte, pero tal vez no consiga sacarte.

-¡Déjame ir!, vosotros habéis hecho todo lo que estaba en vuestra mano.- dijo mirando a Ken y a Izumi.- ahora me toca a mi, esto es cosa para un chico como yo.

-¿Descerebrado?.- preguntó Wormon con timidez.

-¡De acción!.- replicó un tanto molesto.- confiad en mi, los traeré de vuelta, por favor, déjame ir.

El pelirrojo quedó pensativo un segundo, tampoco tenía más para pensar. Esta noche había tomado demasiadas decisiones que habían puesto en peligro la vida de sus amigos, no quería poner a Daisuke también en peligro, pero no le quedaba otra.

-Esta bien.- accedió sin mucho convencimiento, ante la alegría del muchacho.- escúchame no tienes mucho tiempo, te voy a enviar donde están ellos y simplemente tienes que decirles la contraseña, ¿has entendido?

-Si…

-Bien, la contraseña es…- acercó la boca al oído del joven, tampoco era plan de que todo el mundo se enterase.

-¿Es una broma?.- preguntó el goggle-boy aguantándose la risa.

-No, ¡vete de una vez!.- gritó el chico completamente rojo.

-¿Cuál es?, ¿cual es?.- preguntó Ken con curiosidad, también quería ser participe de este secreto.

-¿Estas listo?.- preguntó Koushiro por última vez.

-¡Si!

-¡Espera!.- V-mon se acababa de despertar.- ¡yo voy contigo!

-¡Ni hablar!.- respondió el moreno con autoridad. Pero al ver la cara de tristeza de su compañero por excluirle de esta misión, uso un tono mucho más amable.- V-mon, ahora necesito que te quedes aquí, velando por mi. ¡Volveré!.- dijo esto último haciendo una señal con el pulgar para arriba y poniendo la voz de terminator.

**00:01:00, 00:00:59, 00:00:58**

_Instalación en proceso 93% completado_ _(tiempo estimado 1 minutos)_

Taichi y los demás ya estaban a punto de perder la esperanza, faltaba menos de un minuto para desaparecer de la existencia.

-¡Koushiro!.- gritaban desesperados.

-Mierda, sin duda ha elegido el peor momento para pasarse a los malos.- dijo el compañero de Agumon con temor porque su amigo les hubiese abandonado.

Pero en ese momento de desesperación, la esperanza se les apareció en forma de un chico con los pelos de punta y unas goggles en la cabeza.

-¡Daisuke!.- gritó la pequeña Yagami al ver a su amigo. A ella se le unieron los gritos de jubilo de sus compañeros.

-¡Venga chicos, tenemos que salir de aquí!.- hizo un gesto con la mano Motomiya para que le siguiesen.

Pero antes de que pudieran emprender la marcha, Yamato les detuvo a todos, esto era muy sospechoso.

-¡Un momento!.- llamó con desconfianza.- ¿Cómo sabemos que eres tu y no otra de esas malditas copias?

-¡Es verdad!.- le siguió el compañero de Agumon.- cuando entramos, unas copias de Diaboromon se hicieron pasar por Hikari y Sora.

-¿Qué decís?, no hay tiempo para eso, soy yo Daisuke.- gritó el joven histérico, por ver el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

**00:00:34, 00:00:33, 00:00:32...**

-¡Hacedle una pregunta que solo sepa Daisuke!.- dijo la castaña, como si hubiese tenido una revelación.

-Eh… uh… mm

Todos se pusieron pensativos, hasta que Takenouchi se decidió a hablar.

-¡6x7!

No hace falta decir que todos se sorprendieron por esa pregunta y miraron a Daisuke con desconcierto. Este tenía las manos en la cabeza tratando de pensar.

-34 y me llevo 2... ¡no!… 7x4, 20, 7x5, 25... No espera esa es la tabla del cinco….- seguía en su mundo cada vez más apurado.

-Es Daisuke, no hay duda.- confirmó Yamato, mientras todos asentían con la cabeza.

-¡Daisuke dinos la contraseña, rápido!.- pidió Takeru, al ver como los Diaboromons ya llegaban a su posición.

-Eh… sí, seguidme… ¡Mi mama me mima mucho!.- gritó desapareciendo de la red, mientras a todos los demás les caía una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-Menuda contraseña…- apuntó Yagami aguantándose la risa.- venga chicos, ¡id pasando!

-Si.- asintió Ishida, pero se volvió al escuchar los gritos de Hikari y Takeru.

-¡Hermano!

Los Diaboromons ya habían hecho su aparición y habían acorralado a los dos pequeños.

-Yo me encargo.- se ofreció Taichi.- tomad, ¡y largaos ya!.- dijo esto último dando su compañero desfallecido a Sora.

-¡Taichi espera!.- gritó esta. No había tiempo para heroicidades.

**00:00:22, 00:00:21, 00:00:20...**

Pero Taichi Yagami, siempre saca algo de su tiempo para hacerse el héroe, y con una rápida maniobra de distracción, logró captar la atención de los Diaboromons y dejar el camino libre a los angelitos.

-¡Rápido, Takeru, Hikari!.- llamó Yamato, que aguardaba junto a Sora en la salida.

La joven pareja se tomó de la mano y pronunció las palabras mágicas.

-¡Mi mama me mima mucho!.- desapareciendo así de la red.

Ya solo quedaban Taichi, Sora y Yamato por abandonar este sitio.

-¡Venga Taichi!.- gritó el rubio.

-¡Voy!

Al ver como su amigo corría hacia la salida, estos también decidieron abandonarla.

-¡Mi mama me mima mucho!.- dijeron al unísono.

Ahora era el turno de Taichi, estaba a punto de decir la contraseña, pero los ataques de los Diaboromons conjuntados destrozaron la salida por completo.

-¡Mi mama me mima mucho!, ¡mi mama me mima mucho!.- gritó con desesperación, pero no sucedió nada.-… oh… oh…

**00:00:13, 00:00:12, 00:00:11...**

En ese mismo momento, en la habitación de Koushiro.

-Esto… ¡¡¡podéis apartar de encima mía!!!.- gritaba el pelirrojo, incapaz de seguir soportando el peso de todos sus amigos sobre él.-… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que acabar así?

Los chicos se fueron incorporando, dejando respirar al pobre Izumi y no tardaron en caer en la cuenta de que no había entre ellos una mata de pelo desmesurada.

-¿Y Taichi?.- preguntó Hikari con preocupación.

-Venía detrás nuestra.- confirmó Yamato, asomándose al ordenador, nunca se perdonaría haber abandonado así a su amigo.

Rápidamente todos se asomaron a la computadora expectantes.

**00:00:09, 00:00:08, 00:00:07...**

_Instalación en proceso 99% completado_ _(tiempo estimado 0 minutos)_

_-_Venga capitán…- susurró Daisuke.

**00:00:06, 00:00:05, 00:00:04...**

_Instalación en proceso 99% completado_ _(tiempo estimado 0 minutos)_

-Animó, se que puedes.- dijo Sora, cerrando los puños para así darle fuerzas.

**00:00:03...**

_Instalación en proceso 99% completado_ _(tiempo estimado 0 minutos)_

-Hermano…- susurró Hikari con lagrimas en los ojos.

**00:00:02...**

_Instalación en proceso 100% completado_ _(tiempo estimado 0 minutos)_

-Taichi, ahora no puedes fallarnos…- musitó Koushiro.

**00:00:01...**

_Instalación en marcha 100% completado_ _(tiempo estimado 0 minutos)_

_Verificando instalación…_

Yamato cerró los ojos, recordando cuando conoció a Taichi, hacía ya más de 10 años. Aunque no hablase demasiadas veces con él, fue en la guardería de Hikarigaoka.

...

Para variar, Taichi jugaba con su balón de un lado a otro, mientras Yamato solía tocar la armónica, pero al contrario que en la primaría de Odaiba, que siempre tocaba melodías tristes por los rincones, allí tocaba sin ningún tipo de complejo. Porque en esos tiempos era un niño completamente feliz, tenía una familia perfecta.

Paró de tocar al sentir la presencia de un niño mirándole, era Taichi. Se sintió un poco incómodo porque alguien le mirase tan fijamente, siempre fue un niño muy tímido. Iba a decirle algo, pero Taichi se lo impidió con una sonrisa.

-Tocas muy bien.- dijo, momentos antes de volver a patalear su balón.

...

Jamás se pudo imaginar que 10 años después iban a ser tan inseparables.

Abrió los ojos cuando ya no escuchó que saliese ningún sonido de la computadora. La pantalla estaba negra y unas letras salieron de ella.

_Reiniciando__…_

Se había hecho un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, todos mantenían la vista fija en la pantalla, los pocos segundos que un ordenador de normal tarda en reiniciarse se hicieron como eternas horas, como una noche interminable.

Cuando al fin se reinició, Koushiro tomó las riendas tecleando a la velocidad infernal a las que nos tiene acostumbrados.

-Koushiro…- llamó Takeru, abrazando a Hikari fuertemente contra él.

-Parece que esta todo bien, no hay ni rastro de Diaboromon… creo que el antivirus ha funcionado, los sistemas no han sufrido ningún desperfecto.- habló el chico con una voz completamente apagada.

-¿Y Taichi?.- preguntó el goggle-boy con temor.

-No… no… no hay rastro de él.- confirmó el pelirrojo, bajando la cabeza con desesperación.

"_Pi… pi… piiiiiiiiiiiiii… son las 2 de la mañana, aquí seguimos, emitiendo en directo para todos los noctámbulos de Odaiba. La siguiente canción es de un grupo de esta misma ciudad, eran cuatro adolescentes que pegaron muy fuerte hace un par de años. Los desaparecidos Teen-Age Wolves, les dejamos con uno de sus últimos éxitos, "Hitorobocchi no Seesaw"_, _dedicada a aquellos que muy seguramente estarán pasando esta noche en vela, los estudiantes que mañana se enfrentaran al examen de acceso a la universidad… ¡mucha suerte a todos!…"_

La voz de Yamato reproducida por esa radio que había sido encendida de un manotazo accidental de uno de los chicos al regresar, invadió la gélida habitación. No podían creer lo que sucedía, Taichi no estaba con ellos, lo habían perdido.

Sora sumergió su cara cubierta de lagrimas en el pecho de su novio, mientras este la abrazada tratando de darle fuerzas, aunque lo que deseaba es que ella le diese fuerzas a él. Se sentían ridículos, todo les parecía ridículo, ese estúpido examen ya no tenía ninguna importancia para ellos, nada tenía importancia si Taichi les había dejado.

Hikari se llevó las manos a la cara y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsolada, para ella esto era una pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Takeru, cayó al suelo con ella, abrazándola con fuerza, tratando de susurrarle algunas palabras de ánimo.

Ken trató de que Daisuke dejase de deambular de un lado a otro, cosa imposible, el chico estaba desquiciado ptelando todo lo que veía. Y entre tanto desasosiego y tristeza, los digimons fueron recobrando el sentido.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Agumon, tocándose la cabeza en un gesto de dolor.

Koushiro abrió los ojos, debía ser fuerte y decirle lo sucedido, que su compañero había muerto, pero como un auténtico héroe. Se volteó hacia el digimon que le miraba confuso.

-Verás Agumon, Taichi…

-¡Taichi!.- gritó Agumon con alegría.

-Eh… si Taichi.- siguió el pelirrojo sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.- no esta con nosotros…

-¡Taichi, que haces ahí!.- siguió el digimon a lo suyo.

Todos miraron asombrados a donde indicaba Agumon, no podían creerse lo que veían. En la pantalla del ordenador había un mensaje, con la foto de Yagami, la misma foto que salía siempre cuando mandaba un mensaje, con una sonrisa bobalicona y el gesto de la victoria con la mano.

-Taichi…- corrieron todos hacia el ordenador.-… "Estoy bien, no os preocupéis, conseguí salir. ¿Todo bien por ahí?, Yamato recuerda que aún tienes que pasarme tus apuntes de química. Buenos días".- terminó de leer Izumi.-… ¿buenos días?.- se preguntó a si mismo extrañado.

Pero ya no tenía ninguna gana de pensar más, había sido sin duda la noche más larga que recordaba. Y entre el jubilo que llenó la habitación con todos abrazándose celebrando que su líder estaba perfectamente, Koushiro dijo sus últimas palabras en el día de hoy.

-Con vuestro permiso, me voy a mi cama a tener un ataque al corazón.

Y tras parafrasear a John Travolta en Pulp Fiction, el agotado pelirrojo se dejo caer bocabajo en su cama. Cama que en estos momentos compartían varios digimons. En dos segundos, el chico ya estaba profundamente dormido, momento que Hikari aprovechó para sacarle una foto. Estaba muy mono con su pijama de Vegeta y su expresión de "quiero morirme", que mantenía aún cuando dormía. Y es que, ya era hora de dormir y no solo porque los digielegidos hubiesen salvado el mundo de una nueva catástrofe, en pijama y con las pantuflas puestas, sino porque realmente estaban agotados.

-Me encanta esta canción.- dijo Sora, mientras se resguardaba en el abrazo de su novio y se balanceaba con él, al son de la canción de los Teen-Age Wolves que aún continuaba sonando.- hace tiempo que no me la cantas…

-En cuento lleguemos a casa te la canto.- dijo el chico con dulzura.

-Si, porque se acabo el estudio por hoy.-anunció la pelirroja agotada.

-Y que lo digas, después de todo esto no tengo fuerzas para nada, mejor lo dejamos para celebrar nuestro aprobado.- añadió el chico con una sonrisa pícara y la mirada de desconcierto de su novia y de todos los demás le hizo saber a que se refería Sora.-… ah… que hablabas de estudio de verdad, con libros y eso… y…

La chica se puso roja por momentos y más al ver a sus compañeros aguantándose la risa.

-Vamos a casa anda.

Pero en ese momento, hubo una nueva aparición en la pantalla de Izumi.

-¡Chicos!… hace rato que perdí la conexión… pero como puedo navegar por Internet doy por hecho que todo salio bien, ¿no?.- preguntó Miyako en una nueva video llamada.

-Si, no te preocupes todo esta bien.- le respondió Ken con una sonrisa.

-Genial… por cierto, dile a Koushiro que se tape, que le estoy viendo el culo.

Sora y Yamato ya se disponían a salir de ahí. Aún debían descansar algo para rendir en el examen de dentro de escasas 6 horas, pero antes de irse su compañero le expuso una pequeña duda.

-Yamato.- preguntó Gabumon, que parecía ya recuperado, muy sospechosamente.-… ¿Cómo salisteis?

-Daisuke nos vino a buscar.- respondió Takenouchi con amabilidad.

Pero esas palabras dejaron a su novio muy pensativo.

-Si, es verdad, ¡Daisuke!.- gritó tomándole la cabezota y revolviendosela.- muchas gracias, nunca pensé que te debería la vida, pero así es, hoy te has comportado como un verdadero héroe.

Esas simples palabras llenaron de ilusión al goggle-boy.

-¿De verdad?

-Yamato tiene razón, sino es por ti, nunca habríamos vuelto.- asintió Takeru con una sonrisa.

-Si… jeje… bueno.- empezó sonrojándose, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Tienen razón, muchas gracias Daisuke.- dijo Hikari acercándose a él por un lado.

-Es verdad, desde hoy eres nuestro héroe.- le siguió Sora acercándose por el otro

Y antes de que Daisuke dijese nada, las chicas le provocaron una subida de tensión cuando le besaron en ambas mejillas.

-¡Gracias!.- dijeron al unísono de forma adorable.

Esa escena fue vista por unos rubios de muy mala gana.

-Tampoco hacia falta que le besasen.- murmuró Yamato con molestia.

-Y que lo digas.- añadió su hermano, más molesto aún.

-¡Ey Daisuke!.- dijo Ken, dándole una palmada en la espalada.- ¿lo ves?, todos valoran tus esfuerzos, estoy seguro de que Taichi estará orgulloso de ti.

-Waa…- el moreno ya estaba visualizando una cabalgata en su honor o algo así.-… por cierto, Taichi esta bien, pero... ¿Dónde esta?

…

-Gracias por dejarme mandar el mensaje.- dijo Taichi con una adorable sonrisa, pero la castaña que tenía al lado no estaba para sonreír ni mucho menos.

Se encontraba con los brazos en jarra, el ceño fruncido y una mirada desafiante, aún no entendía que hacia ese chico ahí. Y es que cuando hace una media hora, Mimi Tachikawa se levantó con toda felicidad, nunca pensó que al abrir el correo le vendría con semejante sorpresa.

-Explícamelo otra vez, ¡¿Qué hacías en mi correo?!

-Mimi, te lo he dicho, Diaboromon… ese digimon virus toca narices ha hecho una de las suyas… pero tranquila lo hemos solucionada, yo estoy bien no te preocupes.- añadió con ironía.- y da gracias de que puedas abrir tu correo a mi, sino ahora Internet sería de ese bicho y esto sería un caos monumental.

-¡Taichi!, no me has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Qué hacías en mi correo?.- siguió Mimi en sus trece, no le gustaba que nadie cotillease sus correos.

-¡No lo se!.- gritó Yagami ya desesperado.- estaba para salir por el correo de Koushiro, pero destruyeron la salida, entonces vi que se abría otra salida, sería la tuya y salí por ahí.

-¿Y como sabías la contraseña?.- preguntó con desconfianza.

-No la se… solo se… que me pensaba que iba a morir, me puse a pensar en cosas… y, ¡Tom Welling!.- terminó el moreno con euforia.- eso es, dije Tom Welling, ¿tu contraseña es Tom Welling?

La chica se incomodo.

-Ahora la tendré que cambiar.- refunfuñó sentándose frente a su ordenador.- ¿y se puede saber porque pensaste en Tom Welling cuando ibas a morir?

-No lo se.- respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.- supongo que fue el inconsciente, como en Smallville siempre les salva a todos en el último segundo, supuse que él me salvaría.

Como podéis ver, Taichi, al estar al borde de la muerte se hace unas paranoias mentales considerables, pero lo peor es que Mimi Tachikawa las entiende y todo.

-¿Y para eso llamas a Tom Welling?, es un actor, ¿sabes?… tendrías que llamar a Clark Kent.- dedujo la portadora de la inocencia con su lógica aplastante.

-No se…- susurró Yagami arrojándose a la cama agotado.- supongo que influirá el póster de dos metros de Tom Welling que Hikari tiene en su habitación… Jamás le volveré a decir que es una mierda de actor…

-¡Tom Welling es el mejor actor del mundo!.- gritó Tachikawa dándole un manotazo, ya que ella es miembro de honor del club de fans de "queremos ser las madres de los hijos de Tom Welling".

-¡Déjame dormir!.- gritó el chico revolviéndose en la cama.

-Si estamos a pleno día.- gritó Mimi señalando el resplandeciente sol de la ciudad de New York, que entraba por su ventana.

-En Tokio son las 2 de la madrugada pasadas…- musitó el chico mirando su digivice. Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.-…¡¡las dos de la mañana!!, ¡¡¡solo tengo 6 horas para el examen!!!

Mimi, que ya se estaba limando las uñas pasando de su amigo, le miró extrañada como diciendo, "¿y ahora que mosca le ha picado a este trastornado?"

-¿Qué examen?

-¡El de acceso a la universidad!.- gritó yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación completamente acelerado.

-Pues tendrás que dejarlo para el año que viene… en 6 horas, es imposible que llegues.- respondió la chica con tranquilidad.

Esto si que era una pesadilla, hubiese preferido que Diaboromon destruyese el mundo. Todo lo que había estudiado, sus semanas y semanas en vela yendo con los libros de un lado a otro. Todos sus esfuerzos para nada, debería esperar un año entero para poder hacer el examen.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y tomando uno de los peluches de Mimi como si fuese la mismísima Escarlata O´Hara y tomase entre sus manos la tierra roja de Tara, dio un grito que se escuchó hasta en Odaiba

-No… no… no… ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

.

.


	2. Epílogo: Amanece, que no es poco

**Epílogo: Amanece, que no es poco.**

…

**02:00:00...**

Las 7:55 marcaba el digivice de Yamato y un nuevo cronómetro estaba apunto de ponerse en marcha. Un cronómetro que daba mucho más terror que el de esta madrugada, porque no era otro que el tiempo que tenían para hacer su dichoso examen.

Por los pasillos había un gran revuelo de estudiantes, apurando hasta el último segundo, porque ya estaban haciendo pasar al interior del aula a los chicos que se iban a someter a esta tortura llamada examen. Entre esos alumnos se encontraban como no podía ser menos Sora y Yamato, tenían tantas ganas de hacer el examen y que esto acabase ya, que no tenían ni sueño por haber pasado una noche tan ajetreada.

-No esta en casa, nadie sabe donde esta, ¿y si no se salvo y el mensaje era una broma pesada?.- preguntó Yamato nada más colgar el móvil.

Era esa clase de personas que los minutos antes de los exámenes prefería estar pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el examen.

-¡Yamato!, aún tengo que entender porque ese imbécil de Hume dijo eso de _Cogito ergo sum_, así que ya te puedes imaginar lo poco que me importa que Taichi este vivo o muerto en este momento.- decía la pelirroja alterada mientras revisaba sus apuntes.

Al contrario que Yamato, Sora era esa clase de personas que apuraba hasta el último segundo, confiando en tener suerte y que pregunten lo que se acababa de repasar.

-Vale…- murmuró el rubio un tanto asustado.-… pero cariño… lo de _Cogito ergo sum _es de Descartes no de Hume… es el discurso del método.

Takenouchi le dedicó una mirada de absoluto odio a su novio, no soportaba cuando se hacía el listo.

-Quiero morirme.- dijo metiendo tapándose cara con los apuntes abatida.

-Venga estate tranquila, si te lo sabes…- trató de reconfortar Ishida, pasando el brazo por el hombro de su novia.

-¡Ishida Yamato!.- se oyó que decía el señor que iba nombrando a los alumnos.

-Ya es la hora.- dijo este dedicándole a su novia una de sus adorables sonrisas.- suerte.- le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Suerte.- correspondió la chica con cierto apuro.

Poco después, Sora también fue nombrada y entró al aula. Lo primero que hizo es buscar a su rubio con la mirada. Estaba unas filas un poco más adelante que ella, se desesperó al ver que no se volvía. Harta de mirar su rubia cabellera, bajo la vista a su bolígrafo que removía entre sus dedos y cuando la volvió a subir se encontró con la mirada de Ishida. Simplemente le sonrió y le guiño un ojo con complicidad y eso basto para que todos los nervios de Sora desapareciesen. Si Yamato estaba con ella, nada podía salir mal.

**01:43:13...**

Ya llevaban más de un cuarto de hora de examen, ahora ya no servía de nada apurarse y ponerse nervioso, te lo sabías o no te lo sabías.

Como era de esperar, Sora dejo las parte de matemáticas y física para el final, simplemente le aturdía ver tantas formulas y números. Decidió empezar por historia, el tema de la revolución industrial se lo sabía al dedillo. Por el contrario, Yamato se hizo del tirón todos los problemas de física y matemáticas, para él era divertido desentrañar las formulas y teoremas expuestos. Aunque la cara se le cambio un poco al ver la pregunta de historia. En ese momento deseó no haber estado imaginándose a su novia desnuda mientras le recitaba a la perfección la "revolución industrial", ahora lo único que le venía a la cabeza con referencia a dicho tema era el culito de Sora.

Pero en ese momento de angustia para los estudiantes, hubo una inesperada aparición. Todos se quedaron de piedra al verlo, todos menos Sora y Yamato que sonrieron como diciendo "ya era hora". En efecto, Taichi Yagami había aparecido, pero la gente no se extraño por su peinado, ya estaban acostumbrados, sino porque apareció entrando desde la ventana.

-Gracias chicos, os debo una.- dijo bajando de Imperialdramon.- si no es por vosotros nunca habría llegado a tiempo.

-No te preocupes capitán Taichi, soy un héroe, estoy para ayudar a los demás.- dijo Daisuke con superioridad, dejando a Yagami mirándole como si estuviese loco.

-Yo… ¿puedo irme a dormir ya por favor?.- pidió Ken, con unas ojeras de caballo, y es que con este repentino viaje a New York, aún no se había acostado.

Mientras los alumnos superaban la impresión por ver semejante digimon y volvían a su tortura escrita, el estricto profesor no estaba dispuesto a tolerar estas intromisiones.

-¿Qué es esto?, lárguense ahora mismo, estamos haciendo un examen.

-Si… yo también… soy Yagami Taichi… de la secundaria superior de Odaiba, me tendrá en la lista.

-Lo siento, pero el examen hace más de 15 minutos que ha empezado, no puedo dejarle hacerlo.- afirmó con contundencia el hombre.

Y claro, para Taichi esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Después de la matada que se había pegado salvando al mundo y luego viniendo desde New York, ¡no le iban a dejar hacer el examen!

-¡Escúcheme viejo!.- gritó ya lleno de furia.-… para tu información has podido imprimir tu mierda de examen esta mañana porque yo me pase la noche impidiendo que un capullo se cargase todo el sistema de comunicaciones del mundo… así que… va a dejar que me siente, que saque mi bolígrafo de Bugs Bunny y haga ese maldito examen.

-¡Seguridad!.- llamó el hombre para desolación de Taichi.

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir amenazas e insultos y si nunca cedía, no lo iba a hacer con Yagami.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres dejarle hacer el examen?.- preguntó Imperialdramon metiendo la cabeza por la ventana.

Todos los alumnos se sobresaltaron y empezaron a temer por su integridad física y el profesor no fue una excepción. Una cosa es que le amenazase un adolescente impuntual y otra un digimon gigante con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Yagami has dicho?.- dijo mirando su lista como si nada.-… si, aquí esta… siéntese ahí.- señalando un sitio vacío mientras dirigía una sonrisa temerosa a Imperialdramon.

-¡Gracias!.- respondió el moreno con alegría.- chicos ya os debo dos.

El tiempo transcurrió con velocidad para desesperación de los alumnos, que se agobiaban a cada segundo. Pero al fin el esperado y temido examen de ingreso a la universidad concluyó y Sora, Yamato y Taichi pudieron por fin respirar de alivio. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ahora empezaba una cuenta atrás mucho más agónica, ¡las notas!.

Habían pasado dos interminables días desde que hicieron el examen. Tres chicos se encontraban en uno de los pasillos del instituto de Odaiba. Su amado instituto al que ya no volverían nunca más. Cada uno portaba en la mano un sobrecito, el sobre que contenía su destino. El sobre que les diría si entrarían en la universidad de sus sueños, si se tendrían que conformar con una universidad mediocre o directamente no pisarían la universidad.

Ninguno de los tres se animaba a abrirlo, pero al fin, Yamato decidió romper el hielo.

-Veamos a ver.- dijo mientras lo abría, Sora se pegó a él para compartir este momento con su novio.-… uf… suficiente, bien, bien, sobresaliente.- se empezaba a alegrar conforme iba leyendo.-… notable, notable, ¡notable!, ¡¡sobresaliente!!.- gritó ya con el sobre en la mano estrujándolo con jubilo.

-¡Es genial!.- gritó Sora colgándose al cuello de su novio.

-¡¡NASA!!, vete preparando un traje de astronauta de mi talla, porque… ¡¡¡voy para allá!!!.- gritó mientras cerraba el puño en el alto y volvía a besar a Sora con pasión.

-Enhorabuena Yama-kun.- le dijo tambien Taichi revolviéndole el pelo con alegría. Yamato estaba tan contento que ni le molesto que Taichi le enredase la melena con sus manos grasientas de comer doritos.

-Bien, mi turno.- anunció Sora respirando fuertemente mientras abría el sobre.

-Ya verás como todo esta bien.- le tranquilizó Yamato posicionándose a su lado.

-A ver… sobresaliente.- anunció con alegría.- bien, bien, notable, notable, bien, suficiente y notable.- terminó abrazándose a Yamato con una sonrisa.- facultad de arte y diseño, ¡preparaos porque llega vuestra nueva alumna!

-¡Felicidades cielo!, sabía que lo harías bien.- dijo Ishida besándole la frente con cariño.

-Ey, ¡bien hecho Takenouchi!.- le dijo Taichi dándole un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro, igual que se los daba cuando metía un gol en el equipo de futbol.

-Bueno, te toca.- dijo el portador de la amistad.

-Eh… ah… eh..

Taichi se empezó a hacer el tonto, no las tenía todas consigo de que tuviese tan buenas notas como sus amigos, de hecho no creía ni que hubiese aprobado.

-Venga Tai-kun, no seas tonto.- dijo Sora con dulzura.- ya verás que esta bien.

El joven se dio la vuelta apurado, no podía esperar más rato, debía saber de una vez si era apto o tendría que repetir el año que viene el examen de ingreso. Respiró profundamente, ahora desearía que Diaboromon realmente se hubieses salido con la suya, de esa forma no podrían haberle dado las notas, puesto que se hacían con un programa informático.

-Vale.- se dijo el chico comenzando a abrir el sobre, sus amigos se asomaron un poco por detrás.-… a ver… bien, suficiente, suficiente, suficiente, suficiente, uh… ¡un notable en inglés!, bien, bien.

-Están muy bien.- le dijo Sora tratando de animarle.

-Si.- siguió Yamato poniendo la mano en su hombro, ya que Taichi parecía descontento y decepcionado.

Pero se equivocaron, lo supieron cuando se volteó y le vieron el rostro, en el que reflejaba una emoción e ilusión increíble.

-¡Son geniales!, ¡¡¡¡suficiente para ir a la facultad de ciencias políticas de la universidad de Tokioooooooooooooo!!!!.- gritó con entusiasmo, tirándose al cuello de sus dos amigos y besuqueándolos por todos lados de una manera un tanto repelente.

-Enhorabuena.- dijo Sora agobiada por la efusividad de su amigo.

-Esto, hay que celebrarlo.- dijo el moreno, que ya estaba colocado entre sus dos amigos pasando sus brazos por alrededor de sus hombros.

Lo que pasa es que Sora y Yamato tenían otro concepto de celebración y Yagami se dio cuenta de eso cuando observó esas miradas lujuriosas que se lanzaban, estaban teniendo sexo con los ojos.

-Vale tíos, lo he pillado.- dijo comenzando a andar, dejando a sus amigos un poco más rezagados.

Pero la fiesta se la habían montado el resto de digidestinados, porque al salir se encontraron con todos en el patio.

-¡Felicidades!.- dijo Daisuke tirando confetis.

-Daisuke aún no sabemos si han aprobado, guarda los confetis.- regañó Koushiro.

-¿Que tal hermano?.- preguntó Hikari.

-Venga decid algo que no se que lado poner.- decía Miyako que aguardaba con una pancarta que por un lado ponía "Enhorabuena universitarios, ya podéis atiborraos a cerveza" y por otro "El año que viene el examen será más fácil, ¡no os desaniméis!"

-Si… decid algo.- pidió también Takeru.

-Pues verás Takeru.- empezó Yamato, pero fue interrumpido por Taichi, que no podía contener más su euforia.

-¡¡Id sacando esas cervezas porque estáis hablando con 3 universitarios!!

Antes de terminar la frase, todos sus amigos ya estaban abalanzados sobre ellos, felicitándoles y tirándoles confetis. Y ya cuando les pusieron a cada birrete y les tararearon el "himno de graduación", Sora y Yamato decidieron festejarlo por su cuenta y que mejor que decirle adiós al instituto con un último homenaje en el cuarto de los trastos donde se besaban a escondidas cuando apenas habían comenzado su relación.

Con esta feliz noticia una nueva etapa empezaba para la vida de estos 3 digidestinados, aunque nunca hay que bajar la guardia. Porque los virus siempre vuelven y en un recóndito lugar de Internet aguardaba un huevo esperando el día de su venganza.

-Jijiji…- rió un pequeño Kuramon, saliendo de ese misterioso huevo.

-**OWARI**-

...

N/A: espero que les haya gustado, disfrute mucho escribiendo este fic. La verdad fue una idea que me vino el otro día y que no pude dejar pasar de largo, mis manos escribieron solas. Obviamente esta basado en las pelis de Diaboromon "Bokura no war game" y "Diaboromon strikes back". Es un pequeño homenaje, es que me encantan las películas de este fastidioso digimon jeje. Vale, se que no he sido justa con los digimons, han tenido muy poca acción y no ha habido una batalla homérica pero es que… Bueno es que tengo poca imaginación para inventarme digimons, digievoluciones y cosas de esas, y se me ocurrió que los héroes en este caso estuviesen en tierra, ¡nunca se valora el trabajo de Koushiro! Jeje.

Respecto a Diaboromon: se supone que el original era el Armageddemon, y luego las copias fui poniendo sus diferentes fases de evolución para variar un poco y que no todos fuesen Diaboromons..

Por cierto la parte de la canción Hitoribocchi no Seesaw… se que no venía a cuento, pero es que como mi sueño sería que se hiciese una película de mi historia, pensé que en ese momento esa canción quedaba genial. Fue como una especie de revelación, me encanta esa canción, es de mis favoritas de Yamato y simplemente me vino a la cabeza mientras escribía jeje.

Eso es to… eso es to… eso es todo amigos (los Loony Tunes tampoco me pertenecen, ni los teletubbies ni Hello Kitty… ¿Hello Kitty?, creo que en este fic no ha salido nada de Hello Kitty… para el próximo, se me esta yendo la piiiinza) volviendo al fic… he intentado ponerle la esencia de las pelis, espero que por un momento os haya parecido estar viendo una ova de digimon, yo me imaginé en la mente cada detalle, claro que eso es difícil de plasmarlo, pero bueno, lo he intentado. Por cierto, doy un paso al frente y digo: ¡Yo también amo a Tom Welling! (y por desgracia, tampoco me pertenece)

Domo Arigato!!! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
